Aliança
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Sidestory de "Maternidade", onde Mairon e Melkor finalmente se casam! Mairon está na forma feminina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aliança**_

\- Thuringwethil!

\- Sim, meu senhor. Ou deveria dizer... minha senhora?

\- Ora...! Estou de mulher, portanto pode me chamar de "senhora" por enquanto. Não sabe da última!

\- O que?

\- Ele finalmente me pediu!

\- Pediu? Vão casar?!

\- Sim!

A mensageira-morcego sorriu. Não intentava um dia vir a se casar, porém como Mairon era simplesmente louco (ou "louca") por Melkor, sabia que aquilo era algo por ele muito desejado.

\- Parabéns. Deve estar muito feliz, não?

\- Muito. Oh, finalmente ele me pediu! Pensei que não ia acontecer nunca.

\- Se me permite saber, o que o motivou a fazê-lo?

\- Ah, bem... estávamos no meio de um daqueles passeios por Angband que ele gosta de fazer de uns tempos pra cá. Aquilo que ele chama de "namorar", sabe? Então. Depois de um desses passeios, ele simplesmente vira e diz, como se fosse algo corriqueiro: até os edain tem festas de casamento. Eu também quero uma! Oh, imagine como fiquei!

\- Não houve mais nada que o motivou a isso?

\- Ah... bem. Ainda não disse a ninguém, mas por favor, não espalhe até a hora de eu vir a me casar, que é quando anunciaremos oficialmente. Mas eu e ele...

\- O que?

\- Vamos ter um filho. Estou grávida, por isso não saio da forma feminina há algum tempo.

\- Sério? Ainur podem engravidar?

\- Eu não sabia que podiam. Melian engravidou ao tomar um "hröa" de elda, mas eu não tomei a um "hröa".

\- Melkor tem um "hröa", não tem?

\- Tem. Mas eu não! Como engravidei?

\- São coisas estranhas, que não se explica. De qualquer forma, felicidades!

Mairon ficou em silêncio. Não queria dizer à outra, mas estava feliz só pelo casamento. Ainda não conseguia amar a criança em seu ventre, pois tinha de ter uma razão até mesmo para amar. Mas se aquilo até mesmo apressara a seu casamento com Melkor, o qual ela desejava há tanto!

\- Thuringwethil, o que acha? Que ele pode vir a desistir em cima da hora?

\- E por que desistiria?

\- Não sei. Sinceramente, não sei! Mas... é que já se passou tanto tempo e ele sem me pedir, que eu às vezes fico com medo de que desista...

\- Mantenha a calma. Se ele pediu, é porque realmente quer. Não vai desistir.

\- Assim espero!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- E se ela desistir, Gothmog?

\- Por que desistiria? Sempre o adorou tanto desde que chegou aqui...

\- Eu sei. Mas é que todos sempre desistiram de mim! Digo... antes de Mairon, ninguém nunca quis nada comigo. Tinham medo de serem associados ao que eu represento. Tenho uma péssima reputação em Arda!

\- Sei disso. Mas os que lhe são leais não pensam assim. Mairon menos.

\- Fico pensando. Todo esse tempo eu me abstive de pedir alguém - mesmo ela - em casamento justamente por causa da rejeição que toda Arda me devotou. Será que casar com Mairon vai mudar alguma coisa?

\- Meu senhor, pressinto que se mudar, será para melhor. Mairon o ama, certamente.

\- Espero que esteja com a razão! Assim até me sinto melhor!

Sendo assim, Melkor foi em busca de Mairon. O maia veio a si e ambos se beijaram na boca.

\- Então como é que vai a minha noiva?

Mairon sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

\- Vou bem. Muito feliz!

\- Já escolheu a roupa pro casamento?

\- Ainda não, mas estou pensando em algo luminoso, dourado...

\- Vai ficar lindo em você. E o anel de noivado?

\- Ah, sim, preciso forjar...

\- Não. Você quem vai casar, não pode ser quem forja!

\- Mas o melhor artífice de Angband sou eu!

\- Mesmo assim. Quero que seja uma surpresa.

\- Já que insiste...

Melkor a beijou mais uma vez e começou a falar consigo próprio em voz alta.

\- Casar! Oh Mairon, finalmente! Não sabe como ansiei por esse dia!

O maia olhou a Melkor com semblante surpreso.

\- Ansiou?! Pensei que após as decepções com Varda e Arien não queria mais casar com ninguém! Por isso até considero que seja um privilégio que tenha me escolhido...

\- Eu sempre quis casar, Mairon!

O olhar que o maia direcionou a seu senhor foi de puro espanto.

\- Por que não me pediu antes?!

\- Ora, porque... porque pensava que estava bastante confortável na posição de amante!

\- Não! Quer dizer... sim, mas entre ser amante e casar... eu preferia casar!

\- Ora! E eu que nem sabia! Pois se soubesse, já estaríamos casados há tempos!

Mairon o abraçou, enternecida.

\- O que importa é que vamos casar de qualquer maneira. Quero ver como será meu anel!

\- Será uma surpresa, meu bem. E o bebê, como vai?

Mairon "sorriu amarelo". Ainda não conseguia sentir amor pelo filho que carregava no ventre, mas se Melkor pedia, cumpriria com o dever de gestar e parir.

\- Creio que está bem. Não senti enjôo hoje.

\- Entendo. Bem, é um sinal bom para o tempo que antecede nosso casamento, não acha?

\- É, sim!

Mas para Mairon o que seria bom sinal seria bem diferente... ela queria saber se as coisas mudariam após se chamarem de "marido e mulher", ou se continuariam na mesma. Ou se seriam ainda melhores. Esperava, certamente, pela última opção.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Sidestory de "Maternidade", onde após a gravidez Mairon acaba se casando com Melkor._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Mairon logo aprontou a roupa. Era um vestido longo e dourado, ornando com seus olhos e cabelos. Ataviou-se da forma mais bela que podia, olhando-se ao espelho e querendo consertar cada detalhe que pensava estar fora de ordem.

Tinha de estar mais preparada e bela que nunca àquele dia. Havia esperado tanto por ele! E Melkor dissera a si que também sempre querera casar! Agora era a hora de recuperar todo o tempo perdido!

"Não exatamente perdido", dizia de si para si. "Mas é claro que preferirei ser chamada de consorte do que de amante!"

Após se arrumar, foi até a Sala do Trono, como Melkor mesmo indicara para fazer. Lá, já havia praticamente todos os vassalos de Angband - ninguém ousaria estar ausente justamente no dia do casamento de ambos os comandantes da fortaleza. A decoração estava simples, porém obscura, mesclando elementos como o fogo e a escuridão, assim como eram ela e Melkor. Refletia o que eram!

Esperou um pouco a fim de ver se o Vala Negro aparecia. De repente ele veio. Estava esplêndido! Em vez de envergar a usual roupa negra, estava agora usando ouro e prata.

O vala também se surpreendeu grandemente ao ver a Mairon tão bonita e luminosa. Sorriu para si e a chamou para o trono. Ela o seguiu, e após isso Melkor tomou assento, trazendo-a para seu colo. Os convivas festejavam normalmente, falando, rindo. O vala resolveu deixar a todos livres por mais um pouco antes de fazer o anúncio. Claro que todos já sabiam a que vieram, porém deveria haver um anúncio oficial¹.

Enquanto estavam no trono, Melkor disse a Mairon:

\- Então? Finalmente estou vindo a um casamento que é justamente o meu. Hoje não direi: "Até o Fulano de Tal se casou e eu não!", pois sou eu quem está se casando! Mairon, parece mentira!

A maia lhe sorriu e disse:

\- Sim. Mas é de verdade! Eu também mal acredito, a partir de hoje eu o chamarei de meu esposo!

Ambos se beijaram na boca, ao que Mairon disse logo em seguida:

\- Melkor, você falou de um anel.

\- Ah, sim. Eu o darei a você logo logo, não pense que me esqueci!

\- E quem o forjou?

\- Eu mesmo.

Mairon riu de surpresa e alegria.

\- Sério? Pensei que não sabia forjar...

\- Quando quero eu sei. Mas prefiro que os utensílios em geral tenham o toque de suas mãos, meu bem.

A maia se desfez em sorrisos. Por tanto tempo fora somente amante! Por tanto tempo o vala hesitara em amar, e mesmo declarar seu amor! Agora ele o fazia sem reservas, como se fosse algo bastante natural. E para Mairon aquilo era tão bom, pois se esperara tanto, agora tinha o que almejara por muito tempo.

E o melhor: ambos eram ainur, portanto tinham toda a eternidade na frente de si para desfrutar desse amor!

Chegou, enfim, a hora em que Melkor ia anunciar a todos, oficialmente, que estavam casados. Levantou subitamente do trono e declarou então:

\- Silêncio! Eu quero falar!

Todo mundo ficou quieto. Mairon também ficou de pé mas também ficou quieto.

\- Hoje nós estamos celebrando minha união com Mairon. Alguns de vocês lembram da época em que ele comandou Angband em minha ausência.

Os imortais presentes lembravam. Melkor tinha muitos maiar e outros imortais entre seus aliados e soldados. Mas os edain obviamente não lembravam. Isto fora há muito tempo atrás.

\- Ele naquele tempo era - e ainda é - o mais leal, o mais dedicado aliado que um dia já tive. Então, eu creio que "ela" - bem, agora ele está como "ela" - merece ser minha esposa. Nós queremos mostrar nossa aliança a todos. Em todos os aspectos, ele tem sido meu aliado - por que não ser meu cônjuge também?

Então ele beijou ao maia na boca na frente de todos. Todos aplaudiram. Todos já sabiam que Mairon e Melkor eram amantes, e eles não esperavam aquele título de "esposa", mas não era desconhecido que Melkor, em um momento muito remoto do passado, quis casar com duas outras ainur - Varda e Arien - e fora terrivelmente rejeitado e odiado não só por elas, mas por quase toda Arda; mas se ele pudesse confiar em alguém novamente, ele poderia ser capaz de se casar. E ninguém - nunca - fora tão confiável a ele do que Mairon.

Depois do beijo, o vala negro começou a falar novamente.

\- Meus aliados! Eu tenho mais uma notícia para lhes dar. Alguns de vocês puderam perceber que Mairon tem estado em sua forma feminina por um mês ou mais. Bem, isto ocorre porque "ela" está grávida de um filho meu!

Mais aplausos. Muitos. Mairon cobriu seus ouvidos com suas mãos, dado que para ele aquele tipo de barulho era uma bagunça, e ele detestava bagunça.

\- O nascimento é esperado para daqui oito meses. Eu serei o primeiro vala a ter um filho nascido!

Mais aplausos. Nesse barulho, Melkor estava feliz mas Mairon não. Ele tocou o braço de seu amante e então sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Por favor, deixe-me dizer algumas palavras a eles.

\- OK, meu bem. Ei, todo mundo, SILÊNCIO NOVAMENTE! Mairon quer falar com vocês.

Toda a sala ficou em silêncio. Mairon começou:

\- Como nosso senhor nos disse, eu um dia fui o comandante de Angband em sua ausência. Vocês se lembram qual era minha política naquele tempo?

Um balrog, maia e imortal, levantou seu braço.

\- Você pode dizer a todos qual ela era - disse Mairon.

O balrog respondeu:

\- Era trabalhar em completo silêncio e discrição.

\- Exatamente. E nós reconstruímos tudo e agora temos todo este reino novamente. Alguns naquele tempo não acreditavam que Angband pudesse ser reconstruída, mas eu provei o contrário. Agora nós estamos juntos novamente, todos. O reinado da escuridão é ainda maior do que antes. Mas isto apenas foi possível porque nós não saímos gritando a todos que ainda tínhamos um trabalho secreto na escuridão, pronto para despertar. E agora nós podemos agir em SILÊNCIO novamente. Em relação à construção de Dorthonion e em relação a essa criança também, a política do silêncio permanece. Se algum inimigo souber sobre essa criança, ele ou ela tentará matá-la ou sequestrá-la apenas para pedir alguma compensação ou mesmo para causar dor emocional a mim ou ao senhor Melkor. O mesmo em relação a mim. Pessoas de fora sabem que sou seu aliado mais confiável, mas não seu parceiro - e agora esposa. NÃO digam isto a ninguém, ou os inimigos podem também me tomar como um aspecto "emocional" para aborrecer ou barganhar com nosso senhor. Não sejam exibidos! Fui claro?

Todos na sala assentiram. Melkor gostaria de exibir seu maia e seu filho, mas o conselho de Mairon era muito razoável, e ele podia reconhecer isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No decorrer da festa, Thuringwethil cumprimentou muito a Mairon, sabendo como ela desejava tanto aquela união. Alguns na verdade não gostavam muito de Mairon por pensar que Melkor dispendia muita atenção com ela, porém ela merecia. Era a que mais cuidava dos negócios de Melkor, tinha uma lealdade acima de qualquer suspeita e sempre o amara acima de tudo.

O período da prisão dos Valar era a principal prova daquilo. Durante os trezentos anos das árvores, Mairon nunca negligenciara seu dever. E agora, com aquela criança, era a mesma coisa. Ela, em seu íntimo, não desejava ser mãe; mas fazia aquilo por Melkor.

Antes que a noite acabasse, o vala tomou a Mairon pelas mãos e enfim mostrou a si o anel.

Era em ouro e prata, como as roupas que ele usava naquele dia. Em seu centro estava engastado um rubi. Colocou-o no dedo anelar de Mairon e o coração dela acelerou naquele momento.

\- Oh, meu senhor...! Finalmente...! Meu esposo!

\- Minha puta...!

Ambos não se seguraram mais e se beijaram com intensidade na frente de todos. Após aquilo, Mairon inquiriu:

\- Mas se sou sua esposa, ainda me chama disso...?

\- Ora! Esposa ou não, vai continuar minha puta! E quero aquela cama bem quente, não é porque virou esposa que vai parar de ser ativa nela!

Mairon sorriu.

\- Mas é claro que serei!

A festa continuou através da noite e o vala disse a todos a continuá-la se quisessem, e foi a seus aposentos privados com seu parceiro.

\- Mairon. Estou tão feliz esta noite. É só uma pena que nós precisamos fazer tudo em segredo...

\- Este é nosso destino, meu senhor.

\- Eu fico tão surpreso por você ter deixado sua posição em Valinor somente para me seguir. Você era o admirável para todos, e somente por minha causa você se tornou o abominável...

\- Eu não me importo. Eu permaneço sendo o admirável para você, e isso é o que importa...

Com um sorriso, o maia beijou os lábios de seu senhor.

\- Mas, meu bem... eu decaí muito... eu era lindo e poderoso, e agora estou totalmente encarnado, com as mãos queimadas, manco e não tenho o mesmo poder que tinha... talvez nem a metade...

\- Eu sei, meu amor... mas para mim você é tão adorável quanto sempre.

Sendo assim, foram até seus aposentos e lá terminaram a noite enquanto os outros festejavam - a primeira dentre muitas estando oficialmente casados.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Segundo Tolkien, não havia templos em Arda - tirando o templo que Mairon fez pra Melkor em Númenor (tá vendo, se nem templo tinha, quer dizer que a admiração dele era realmente singular! Rssss!) e por isso não devia ter casamento religioso. Devia ser, penso eu, uma festa pra família e pros amigos mais próximos, e depois passavam a morar juntos como marido e mulher._

 _Também acho que não havia, no mundo de Tolkien, regime de concubinato... a diferença é que os filhos da esposa seriam assumidos como legítimos e os da concubina não._

 _Várias partes do cap foram tiradas da fic "Maternidade", na qual tem tbm o casamento mas sem maiores detalhes._

 _No próximo cap, o lemon e o final da fic._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Ambos os ainur estavam cansados, não somente da festa mas também daquela rotina de construção da fortaleza de Dorthonion¹. Estavam ainda a arrumar tudo, o bebê viera bem no meio daquele período... porém, em breve tudo se colocaria nos eixos.

O sexo há muitos anos que já não era "novidade" pra eles, portanto foram dormir direto, uma vez que Melkor, portador de "hröa" que era, precisava descansar com mais frequência. Mairon, embora não precisasse dormir por ter "fána", quis acompanhá-lo, uma vez que era a primeira noite de casados de ambos. Dormiram juntos, abraçados.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou, logo lembrou da cerimônia do dia anterior. Olhou para Melkor e pensou se havia algo de diferente entre eles. Também olhou para a própria aliança, pensando no que aquilo tudo significava. Então, Melkor acordou.

\- Bom dia...

\- Bom dia, meu bem. Dormiu direitinho?

\- Ah... creio que sim. Não acordei nenhuma vez...

\- Que bom.

E, sem mais resistir, o vala beijou a companheira na boca. Para Mairon, apesar de continuarem sendo os mesmos, era como se a partir de então tudo assumisse um ar mais... solene? Era isso. Era como algo diferente, não sabia explicar, por mais que o beijo fosse igual.

\- Hun... Mairon, ultimamente temos tido bem mais tesão de manhã, hein?

\- Verdade...

\- Quero ver se mesmo depois do casamento continua quente na cama...!

\- Vou te mostrar!

Sem mais delongas, a maia retirou a roupa do então consorte e viu a seu membro já duro, como usualmente ele ficava de manhã. Chupou-o sem cerimônias, já iniciando a um ritmo bastante intenso na felação.

\- Gosta de um pau, hein, sua vadia...?

Mairon não respondeu. Ou melhor, respondeu chupando mais. Melkor passou a se movimentar dentro da boca dela, gemendo para que ouvisse o quanto o deixava excitado.

A maia, que já estava bastante "acesa", parou enfim com a atividade. Melkor a olhou, frustrado.

\- E para bem agora!

\- Você também para em momentos cruciais para mim!

\- Ora... então, se é pra parar assim, passemos logo para a "próxima fase"!

Mairon sorriu a ele e, não muito afeita a preliminares como era, já foi subindo por cima do companheiro e encaixou de uma vez só seu membro dentro de si.

\- Oh, Mairon...!

Sem dizer mais nada, a maia começou a rebolar em cima do parceiro, arrancando dele gemidos de deleite, enquanto ela própria roçava seu órgão de prazer na pélvis dele a fim de saciar seu desejo.

\- Hun... Mairon... continua muito e muito puta!

A maia sorriu, sem parar de se mover no entanto. Enquanto isso, Melkor segurou em seus quadris e depois pegou em seus seios, pensando em como cada vez que se unia a ela, mais e mais gostava de fazer aquilo.

\- Ah...!

Mairon se dobrou sobre o corpo do vala e o beijou na boca. Nessa hora, ele segurou os quadris dela e inverteu as posições.

\- Hun...! Melkor!

\- Sabe que não consigo ficar muito tempo fazendo a mesma coisa do mesmo modo.

Sendo assim, já por cima dela, passou a meter dentro dela, ao passo que com o dedo polegar fazia movimentos circulares sobre o órgão de prazer dela.

\- Melkor...!

\- Toda meladinha essa sua xana... nunca consegue deixar de ficar excitada perto de mim!

\- Não...!

Continuou metendo, até sentir Mairon gozar em torno do seu pau. Não muito depois, penetrou-a mais algumas vezes e também atingiu seu clímax, gozando dentro dela e depois, cansado, deitando a seu lado. Após descansarem um pouco, Mairon pousou a mão da aliança sobre o peito do consorte e disse:

\- O sexo está a mesma coisa, não?

\- Ahn... sim. Mas quero ver depois que o bebê nascer. Sempre tenho algum receio de que ele possa vir a se ferir quando faço algum movimento mais brusco.

\- Ele está mais pra dentro... acho que não se fere.

\- Será?

\- Não posso ter certeza, mas acho que sim.

\- Ora, não pode ter certeza! Imagine como eu não ficaria ao saber que machuco meu filho ao fazer sexo!

\- Não machuca, senão eu já teria sentido algo.

\- Mas ainda é tão pequeno...

Então Melkor passou a mão no ventre da esposa, como se fosse um carinho. Queria saber se aquele gesto podia afetar ao bebê lá dentro ou não.

\- Mairon, será que é menino ou menina?

\- Quando estiver maior, jogarei um oráculo pra saber.

\- Já não pode jogar?

\- Mas que impaciência! Quero jogar pra saber de tudo, desde o sexo até o que será do futuro dele.

\- Entendo. Mas sabe como sou, quero fazer as coisas logo!

\- Terá de esperar. Ainda não se completaram dois meses de gestação.

\- E a nossa lua-de-mel?

\- Podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter uma? Afinal, a fortaleza está sendo construída a toque de caixa a fim de substituir a outra.

\- Eu sei, mas um dia só faria falta?

\- Faria.

\- Ora vamos, Mairon! Só se casa uma vez na vida!

\- E se um de nós enviuvasse?

\- Somos ainur. Não morremos!

\- Mesmo assim. E se perdêssemos o "fána" (em seu caso "hröa"), e se...

\- Ah, vá! Sem besteiras e pessimismos agora! Mesmo que eu pudesse enviuvar, não consigo mais me imaginar com outra pessoa que não você.

\- Sério? Nem mesmo com Varda ou Arien?

\- Essas duas?! Há quantos milhares de anos nem lembro que existem! Porque você me mostrou com ações que podemos ser felizes. Que eu mereço ser amado apesar de tudo. Ah, Mairon...! Fique aqui comigo, só por hoje!

A maia sorriu e, não resistindo a todo aquele apelo de amor do seu então esposo, decidiu que sim, que ia ficar.

\- É isso! Vamos "namorar" bastante juntos!

\- Huuuun, mas depois quero trepar de novo!

\- Bem se vê que continua puta na cama! Vá, vamos! Que de noite ainda quero te chupar bastante!

Ambos os ainur sorriram e foram juntos para o banho, sentindo que apesar de todas as dificuldades, havia um futuro belo e uma família da qual cuidar com o bebê que viria.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Essa fic se situaria logo após a queda da fortaleza de Tol in Gaurhoth sob os poderes de Lúthien. Ao menos pra isso serviu: pra eles casarem! Rssss!_

 _A fic nesse ponto ainda está leve, uma vez que Mairon ainda não previra que possivelmente morreria no parto de Moriel - e acabou não morrendo mas foi por pouco._

 _Sobre casamento ser um só: na fic "Maternidade" mesmo, Melkor quase fica viúvo (no já citado parto do Moriel). Mairon continuaria vivendo em espírito mas iria a Mandos a fim de ter seus "pecados" redimidos. Só que ele não quis... e lutou por dias._

 _Depois, cada um deles fica viúvo mais uma vez - novamente, eles perdem o corpo mas vivem em espírito. Uma vez quando Melkor vai pro Vazio, outra quando Mairon perde o "fána" e o melhor de seu poder após a Guerra do Anel. E mesmo assim esperaram o outro voltar! s2_

 _E apesar de o casamento ser um com o outro, eles "re-casam" diversas vezes. Depois que tomaram coragem pra casar, não pararam mais! Rs!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
